Episode 3790 (13th July 2004)
Plot When Marlon breaks the news to Sam and Shadrach that he has had a call to say Zak has been arrested at customs for smuggling Rodney’s vine, Shadrach sees a moneymaking opportunity. All they have to do, he tells Sam, is go to the garden centre and buy a grapevine and pass it off as the vine Zak was supposed to bring back. Sam agrees to help believing that the money from Rodney will help keep both him and Zak out of jail. Their scam is soon rumbled however when Rodney spots the garden centre label on the plant. Steph continues to make Shelley’s life a misery as she throws more of her work in the bin and docks her wages yet again. Shelley takes the afternoon off and runs into Eric, who has a go at her for skiving. Shelley tells him the headache she is suffering from is called Steph. Eric tells her to take some time off. Later, in The Woolpack, Shelley tells Eric and Steph she's leaving the factory. Meanwhile, across the bar, Viv gossips with Pearl and Val, who is only too ready to believe Steph’s poisonous insinuations about Shelley’s intentions towards Alan. Louise is alarmed when she sees an estate agent outside Terry’s house. Upset by the idea that Terry is selling up without telling her about it, Louise congratulates Terry on the estate agent’s valuation of his property. Terry is nonplussed and rushes off to confront Dawn, who has no idea what’s going. Jean confesses that the valuation was her idea. Dawn angrily tells her mother that she can help her by not ‘helping’. Terry apologises to Dawn but asks her why she wants to take TJ to Spain when her mother is obviously insane? Danny counts the votes in The Woolpack barmaid ballot and it transpires that Chas has 211 votes. Jarvis reminds everyone that that is actually more people than there are on the electoral register for the village. Danny then announces that Val has won the ballot with 212 votes. Diane is quick to declare the ballot null and void and decides to settle matters with an old fashioned toss of a coin, which Chas wins. Chas later infuriates Diane by announcing that she's off on holiday with Syd, which means Val will be back behind the bar. Cast Regular cast *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Shelley Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Jean Hope - Julie Higginson *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell (uncredited) Guest cast *Aubrey Bedford - Richard Mullins Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,105,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes